The natural human lens effects accommodation, as between near and far vision, by ciliary muscle contraction and relaxation under brain control to dispose the lens in varying thicknesses at various locations along the axis of the eye.
The present invention provides improved, increased posterior vaulting of a lens optic by elongation of haptics disposed oppositely of the optic, while reducing the optic dimension in the longitudinal direction of the haptics.
Referring to FIG. 2 of the drawings, wherein the natural capsular bag is omitted for clarity, it will be understood from the geometrical relations of the ciliary muscle, the haptics and the optic, that the more elongated the haptics, the greater the posterior vaulting of lens haptics for accommodation.
The present invention provides an intraocular accommodating lens wherein an asymmetrical optic is of substantially greater dimension transversely of the longitudinal direction of haptics extending therefrom, and is of lesser dimension in the longitudinal direction of the haptics. With each haptic elongated to extend be tween the capsular bag equator and the optic, increased posterior vaulting of the optic is provided.